The Breakfast Club
by Fifty.Shades.of.Excellence
Summary: AH/OOC. Just like the 1980s film The Breakfast Club. Character listing inside. Please Read. : Rated T for language. BACK IN ACTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I am starting a new story. I am still doing my other one. But I am typing them all out now. Then I'm going to be posting them one by one. I hope you enjoy this story. **

* * *

><p><em>Summary: Gang has gotten in trouble for their behaviors. This is like the popular 1980s movie The Breakfast Club.<br>Characters:  
>ClaireRose- The prom queen princess the popular girl of the school.  
>AlysonLissa- Shy girl, never speaks.  
>BrianEddie- The smart, nerdy guy.  
>AndyChristian- School Athlete.  
>BenderDimitri- class act, bad guy.  
>RichardStan Alto- Vice Principal Vernon.  
>OOCAH. Enjoy._

_Usual Disclaimer: i do not own the Idea of the Breakfast Club and I do not own VA  
><em>

Saturday February 19 2011 St. Vladimir's High School, Missoula, Montana 59801. Dear Mr. Alto, we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did WAS wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are, what do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct? That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed.**  
>**~~~BC~~~**<br>**First we meet Rose. With long dark hair, beautiful eyes, and a killer curvy body. Rose sitting in her dad's BMW as she looks out the window at the high school she attends she looks next to her at her dad. He has a big smile on his face. She rolls her eyes.

Scoffing as she speaks, "I cannot believe you can't get me out of this" she starts "I mean it's so absurd, I have to be here on a Saturday!" Crossing her arms over her chest "It's not like I'm a defective or anything"

Her dad hands her a bag for her lunch "I'll make it up to you. Honey, ditching class to go shopping doesn't make you a defective. Have a good day."

Rose rolling her eyes she holds the bag flipping her hair over her shoulder, walking towards the school.

Next we meet Eddie. Sandy hair a baby like face, fairly hansom, he is dressed in a down parka and a hat. As him his mother and his little sister sit in the car. He looks nervously at his mother. She has an angry scowl on her face.

"Is this the first time or the last time we do this?" She scolded him right before he leaves.

"L-last" he said upset stuttering.

"Well get in there and use the time to your advantage" She said hurrying him out.

"Mom we're not suppose to study" he said "We're suppose to sit there and do nothing"

"Well Mister you find a way to study."

His little sister annoyingly adds in "Yeah"

"Well go" his mom says lastly.  
>Finally Eddie gets out of the car and goes towards the school.<p>

Next we get to meet Christian. A class jock; with a reputation to win at everything. He sits in his dad's truck with a sad looking expression on his face.

"Hey, I screwed around...guys screw around, there's nothing wrong with that" His father started giving him the: its okay just don't do it again, talk. Christian looks at his father "Except you got caught, Sport."  
>Christian nodded and looked at him "Yeah I know, mom all ready reamed me"<p>

"You want to miss a match? You want to blow your ride?" he starts getting angrier at Christian "Now no school's going to give a scholarship to a discipline case."  
>Christian get's upset with his father's ranting and leaves the car quickly. Going up the stairs into the school.<p>

We see Dimitri walking towards the school. He is wearing his famous duster and sun glasses his usual bad boy attitude worn upon his face. His hair hanging down onto his shoulders. He continues to walk as a car pulls up. The car jerks to a stop. Lissa get's out of the car. She walks to the passenger window to tell her father goodbye but he pulls away quickly. Leaving her in the parking lot. Making her way to the school.

The library quiet and calm as the children gather in it. Rose sitting at the first table of the library, Eddie walks in and sits at the table behind Rose. Christian is next, walking in and points to the seat asking permission to sit next to Rose. Seeing that he was the only person she knew and was friends with. He sat next to her. Dimitri walks in with his long strides he gets to the second table and sees Eddie sitting in which looks like his seat. Eddie looks up and scared of the look Dimitri is giving him. He gets up and leaves the table. Going to the first table of the second row, Eddie picks a seat and stays there. Lissa walks in and hurries to the last table in the back row. Dimitri puts his feet up and relaxes.

Stan Alto the vice principal walks in. He looks around at what he sees as rotten kids who have no respect towards him.  
>"Well, well. Here we are" He started. "I want to congratulate you on being early"<p>

Rose raises her hand "Excuse me sir? I think there's been a mistake. I know its detention, but um… I don't think I belong here"

Stan ignoring her he continues on giving a lecture "It is now seven oh six" Eddie looks at his watch. "You have exactly eight hours and fifty-four minutes to think of why you are here. To ponder the errors of your ways" Dimitri lounges back tilting his head back spitting into the air and catching it into his mouth. Rose watches what he does and is disgusted. She looks like she is about to gag. "…And you may not talk. You will not move your seats" he looks directly at Dimitri now. "And you," he walks over to Dimitri and grabs the chair from under Dimitri's long legs. "Will not sleep" He walks around handing out paper and pencils. "All right people we're going to try something a little different today. We are going to write an essay-of no less then a thousand words. Describing to me who you think you are"

Dimitri looks at Stan and says, "Is this a test?"

Stan giving him no acknowledgement continues to walk around handing out the paper. "And when I say essay, I mean essay. I don't mean a single word repeated a thousand times. Is that clear Mr. Belikov?"

Dimitri nods, "Crystal"

Stan is now at the front of the library now. "Good. Maybe you'll learn something about yourself. Maybe you'll even-decide whether or not you'll care to return"

Eddie stands up and raises his hand "you know I can answer that right now. That'll be a No for me sir. No, because… "

Stan looks at him annoyed "Sit down Castile"

Eddie sits down as he is told. "Thank you sir"

Stan points out the door "My office is right across the hall, any monkey business is ill-advised." He looks around at all of them. "Any questions?"

Dimitri raises his hand "Yeah I got a question" Stan looks at him suspiciously wondering what his question is "Does Barry Manilow know you raid his wardrobe?"

"I'll give you the answer to that question, Mr. Belikov, next Saturday. Don't mess with the bull young man, you'll get the horns." At that he left the room. Letting the kids wait patiently as he leaves.

Dimitri looks at everyone "That man is a brownie hound"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am going to leave you guys there. I really do not know where the scene ends. I am just going by what I see in the movie as I am watching it right now. I will have the second chapter up by today<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I know I said I was going to update yesterday but I had to work and I fell and broke my ankle. And I got so tired after work I didn't feel like doing anything. But I do have the next chapter for the breakfast club. I hope you enjoy it :) BTW I am in a hyper mood. I don't know why. Anyways, onward with the story.**

* * *

><p>In the back sits Lissa Dragomir, a loner type of girl. Not really having a lot of friends. She picks and bites at her nails as the noise is a loud snapping sound. Everyone is trying to get comfortable; Eddie looks back at Lissa as she still bites away at her nails. Dimitri looks back at her with a knowing grimace.<p>

"You keep eating your hand you won't be hungry for lunch" he says to Lissa.

Lissa spits part of her hand at him.

"I seen you before" he finishes off.

Eddie ponders and thinks to himself. "Who am I?" He says continuously. "I am a walrus" he plays with a pen in his mouth and it goes up into his nose. Dimitri looks at him confused as why he is doing that, but thinks nothing more of it. Eddie laughs and takes the pen out of his mouth embarrassed. Both Dimitri and Eddie begin to take off their coats but Dimitri gives Eddie a look as if Eddie was copying him. Eddie stops and Dimitri continues to take off his coat. Brian puts his back on and rubs his hands together as if he was cold. He turns and looks back at Dimitri who is still glaring at him "It's the shit, huh?" Dimitri continues to glare at him, Eddie starts to laugh uncomfortably.

Dimitri crumbles up his paper and attempts to throw it at Rose but it goes straight over her head. Rose and Christian acknowledge it but continue to ignore Dimitri. He starts loudly to sing the musical part of a song. "Na, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na" He continues with the same song.

"I really can't believe this is happening to me?" Rose says more to herself.

Dimitri stops singing the song abruptly "Oh shit. What if we got to take a piss?"

With a disgusted look Rose says "Please…"

"If you got to go…" he begins to unzipper his pants. "You got to go"

"Oh my god" Rose says disgusted.

"Hey you're not urinating in here man!" Christian says irritated.

"Don't talk! Don't talk! It makes it crawl back up" Dimitri says.

Christian turns in his seat to look at Dimitri. "You whip it out and you're dead before the first drop hits the floor"

Dimitri mockingly gasps at Christian's tone. "You're pretty sexy when you get angry…grrr" He turns and looks at Eddie "Hey homeboy. Why don't you close the door and we'll get the prom queen impregnated"

Rose looks at Dimitri with a glare on her face although she does not say anything.

"Hey!" Christian yells at Dimitri. But he ignores him. "Hey!"

"What?" Dimitri answers politely.

"If I lose my temper you're totaled man!" Christian says.

"Totally?" Dimitri mocks Christian's voice.

"Totally" Christian says in more of a whisper. He turns around.

Rose turns and looks at Dimitri "Why don't you just shut up! Nobody in here is interested"

"Really" Christian agrees with her.

"Buttface" Rose says about Dimitri. **(A/N: I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote this. Gosh! I am so immature) **

"Well hey sporto! What did you do to get in here? Forget to wash your jock?" Dimitri says ignoring the whole argument.

Eddie buts in nervously "Excuse me fellas? I think we should just write our papers"

Everyone ignores Eddie's two cents and Christian turns back to Dimitri "Look, just because you live in here doesn't give you the right to be a pain in the ass…so knock it off"

"It's a free country" Dimitri counters.

"He's doing it to get a rise out of you!" Rose says, "Just ignore him"

Dimitri smirks "Sweets…you couldn't ignore me if you tried" Rose rolls her eyes. "So…so? Are you two like boyfriend and girlfriend?" He says to Rose and Christian. "Steady dates?" His voice gets lower "Lo-vers" He smiles "Come on sporto, did you slip her the hot…beef…injection?" Rose and Christian turn around.

Rose screams, "Go to hell" at the same time Christian yells "Enough"

We hear Alto in the background yelling at them "Hey! What's going on in there?"

"Scumbag" Christian says more to himself.

Dimitri gets up and walks over the railing and sits on it, looking at everyone in the Library. "What do you say we close that door? We can't have any kind of party with Alto checking us out every five seconds"

"You know the doors are to stay open at all times" Eddie says to Dimitri. Such a rebel.

"So what?" Dimitri says countering Eddie's comment.

"So why don't you just shut the hell up" Christian says. "There's four other people in here you know"

"God, you can count" Dimitri says sarcastically. "See! I knew you had to be smart to be a…a wrestler"

'Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" Christian attacked back.

"Really," Rose says with a snobby tone.

Christian continues on making fun of Dimitri "You know, Belikov…you don't even count. I mean if you were to disappear forever it wouldn't make any difference. You may as well not even exist at this school"

Dimitri feels hurt on the inside that he had said this to him. Before he opens his mouth he composes himself. Not letting any emotions show Dimitri opens his mouth "Well…I'll run right up and join the wrestling team." Christian and Rose laugh "Maybe even the prep club too" he looks at them "Student council"

"No," Christian says "they won't take you"

Dimitri looks at him "I'm hurt"

Rose says to Dimitri "You know why guys like you knock everything…"

"Oh this should be stunning" Dimitri says more to himself.

"It's because you're afraid" Rose continues.

Dimitri looks at her with mock enthusiasm, "Oh, god! You richies are so smart. That's exactly why I am not heavy in activities."

"You're a coward" Rose says to him.

"I'm in the Math Club…" Eddie says to no one in particular.

"See you're afraid that they won't take you. You don't belong so you just have to dump all over it..." Rose continues to talk to Dimitri ignoring Eddie.

"Well...it wouldn't have anything to do with you activities people being assholes...now would it?" Dimitri asks her.

"Well you wouldn't know. You don't know any of us" She concludes.

Dimitri leans back on the railing not to far but in a more leaning back comfortable sitting position. "Well, I don't know any lepers either. But I'm not going to run out and join one of their fucking clubs"

"Hey let's watch the mouth, huh?" Christian says getting aggravated with Dimitri.

Eddie feeling left out of the conversation again. "I'm in the physics club."

Dimitri politely looks at Rose "S'cuse me a sec" He gives his attention to Eddie. "What are you blabbering about?"

"Well, what I said was...I'm in the math club, the Latin club and the physics club...physics club." Eddie says.

Dimitri nods and looks at Rose "Are you in the Physics club?"

"That's an academic club" Rose says snotty.

"So?" Dimitri says trying to make a point.

Rose re-counters, "So...academic clubs aren't the same as other kinds of clubs."

"Oh but to dorks like him…they are" Dimitri points at Eddie, turning towards him giving him his attention. "What do you guys do in your club?"

"In physics, um, we ah, we talk about physics...about properties of physics." Eddie says.

"So it's sorta social" Dimitri says. "Demented and sad, but social"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I am going to leave ya'll there. I am sick and tired of being sick and tired. I want to go to bed. But that is not happening anytime soon. I had a night mare about the Zombie Apocalypse. I woke up crying. I hate Zombies. And Clowns. Terrified of clowns. Tell me your scariest dream you had. :)<strong>


	3. AN my life

_So as I sit here eating my curds and whey the spider came and sat down…_ OH hiya guys. Hiya big boy (from the Little Rascals) *winks at Dimitri* I was just writing about the time A damn spider came and tried to eat my curds and whey. It's disgusting I know. But I promise you the taste of spider made it even more delicious. *winks* anyways, I was on my way to school when I saw a rabbit. And I jumped out of the car and I picked up the baby bunny. I named him thumper from Bambii so now I have a pet bunny. A dog named Jake from twilight, a bird named Alice two ferrets named Gunther and Tinka from Shake It Up, a cat named Penelope she's an evil thing. She attacked me. And I have a two Beta Fishes named Dimitri and Rose. They can't be near each other or they will fight each other. I remember when Dimitri ate rose's fin. I cried. Oh well. She's having babies by Dimitri and I decided I wanted to tell you lovely readers of my pets. But right now. I am in Montana with my hot Geometry teacher. He and I are bunking together… HIS idea, but now I am freezing my ass off. And I am trying to make a snow angel but my damn ROOMMATE won't LET me make a damn snow angel! I'm so mad at him. But He's making hot chocolate. I feel like I'm living a vampire Academy Fantasy. In a cabin with my hot teacher… YEAH LIFE IS GOOD. But its for Drama club and I want to kill him, he's annoying he farts and he snores really loud. He has a teddy bear as his security blanket and I call him Steve-o. cause his name is Steven Helverson… And no one can pronounce his last name rights. But I am just telling y'all this cause I felt like it. And I will update soon as I get home. LOVE YOU GUYS SO VERY BERRY MUCH! Tehehehehehehehehe


	4. Chapter 4

**You littlemissoutofmyway are amazing. I wanted 4 turtles but my mom said no. And that we already have more then enough pets. So I have to wait till I move out. **

**So now… I am just gonna make this my own story because I am tired of watching the movie. I should have written down the lines of the movie. But I don't want to. **

**This chapter is in Rose's POV. Enjoy. Good Luck. And Have fun with this Chapter.**

* * *

><p>RPOV.<p>

Dimitri was plain cruel towards Eddie. He hadn't done anything wrong yet he's gonna bag on Eddie for being a nerd. I mean, it's not his fault Eddie gets perfect grades and does whatever his parents tell him to do. No one really understands why he is here, and that weird girl all the way in the back? Lissa, I think her name is. Why is she here? Did she mysteriously draw on people's books and on the walls? I mean she looks too emo to be that type. I think she has a lot of anger pent up in her system, and she's ready to explode. Christian on the other hand is a class A douche. I mean yes Dimitri is a dick and all but does he really have to be mean to him. I know I am a prom queen popular girl type but I look out for some people, including Dimitri Belikov.

I can't help but to stare at Dimitri, and when he looks at me it kinda makes me feel all tingly inside the way if would when people fall in love. OKAY! There is no way I am in love with Dimitri, sure I seen him around school, but honestly how can anyone not notice his Russian accent his height. I bet under all that layer of clothing there is a muscular body. I just hope. OKAY! Yes I am checking him out but I cannot help it. Dimitri done the strangest things yet he made it look cool. He wasn't a total douche, yes like I said before Dimitri was a coward. He was afraid. I still don't know. Maybe if I act nicely towards him, I can give him some type of comfort to belong in this school.

As he had the devious plan to shut the door, by taking the screw out. We all had to face the wrath of Stan who came in purple faced and everything. He finally let it go after Dimitri got 2 months of Saturday school. I did not want to see that happen. So I had to but in. Eventually, it was quiet for a minute, and then it went to as if we all belonged in this library. I of course, watched Dimitri do his ridiculous stuff. And I was fascinated by it.

I had finally gotten Dimitri alone and we were upstairs on the second level of the library, he was looking at the western stuff and I peaked through the shelved from the other side.

"Peek a boo" I smiled as he lifted the book.

"Gaah, Rose you scared me." He held his heart.

"Sorry, so what cha getting to read?"

Dimitri hid the book behind his back. "Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I noticed you here by yourself reading westerns. Do you like them?"

He shrugged and looked away.

"I think it's cute" I bit my lip looking at him. "Well not cute but I don't know. Very creative and sexy"

He raised an eyebrow at me. Cool. I've always wanted to do that.

"I'm just rambling on. Just tell me to stop."

"It's whatever Rose." He walked away from me.

"Hey," I walked around and ran up to him. "Do you not notice me flirting with you?"

He stopped abruptly and turned to look at me. "I'm sorry, I don't waist my time on people like you. I'm nothing to you."

Okay, that hurt. I shouldn't have said that in the first place. "I'm sorry Dimitri."

"Sorry is not gonna cut it Rose. Why don't you make yourself useful and go downstairs. I don't want to talk to you anymore." He stalked off and walked the other direction he was going.

I stared at where he once was standing. My arrogance had caught up to me. And not I feel like a piece of shit. How can I make up to him for what I once did to him? This was going to be hard.

I looked out passed the balcony and looked down noticing Eddie sleeping. I smiled to myself. He maybe a nerd, but he sure as hell knows how to act like a teenager. And down more there is Christian talking to Lissa. Well trying to and failing completely. She just looks at him weird like she's never seen a human before. Maybe because he's talking to her, I'm not gonna lie. Christian is good looking and pretty toned but for Lissa this must be a new type of species for her. I see a couple in the making. I just have to put my sticky little fingers together and work my magic.

Beyond that on the other side of the balcony, I notice Dimitri again sitting alone, content to that book he is reading. I just slowly make my way over to him again and this time not screws things up.

"What do you want Rose?" he said without looking over his book.

"I've come to make peace with you, Dimitri Belikov." I said in my sternness tone. "And I will have your attention." I pushed the book down. "Now that I can see your handsome face, listen to me. I'm sorry; I never meant to say those things to you. Yes, I am a bitch. And yes I did agree back then with Christian that you are nothing and don't fit in. But I can see that you do. You do fit in; you can start your own club of reading westerns, cowboys and gunfights."

"It's not about the cowboys or the gunfights Rose. It's about the appeal of being in a place your not. Pretending to be in a place your not, these characters and the lives the authors wrote. Have a great big appeal on me. To live in a ruleless world, where you can fight and not get in trouble." He said dreamily. He must love the Wild West.

"You make it sound like a fairy tale fantasy" I said softly sitting next to him.

"It is to a certain extent. You just have to keep your mind open to these things. I just wish I could live here and not deal with Stan and the others. My parents always give me shit everyday." He closed his eyes.

"It must be tough for you." I looked at my hands.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. My parents don't want me. This school doesn't want me." He looked at me.

I looked up and looked at him. "Don't say that. I'm sure your parents want you."

"You don't know my parents" he said

"Then tell me about your parents" I said. "I want to know about them."

And so he did. He told me all about how his mother only stays with his father because she loves him. She gets beat on everyday. He told me he once beat up his dad at 13 years old. I thought that was so cool. He told me that he tries to protect his sisters and his mother. His grandmother lives with them as well. His mother always takes his father side. And that is out of love. If she didn't love him, would she leave him and take the kids? I'm guessing you're blinded by love, so you don't pay attention to the pain he is causing to you and the family.

"I don't want to be like him" He said after 5 minutes.

I shook my head. "You don't need to"

"It's inevitable, we're going to become like out parents one way or another" he said seriously. "We watch what they go through and we think it's all right to learn from them. We don't know any better."

"That's why you find your escape in westerns?" I asked him.

He nodded "So I learn from the characters."

I grabbed his hand and waited to see if he would pull back. But he didn't. He held my hand. "That's good Dimitri. Very, very good; I want to see you become more." I smiled. "I want to see you bigger then anything in the world. You have the head and brain for it. Use it and you can do anything."

"Thanks, I guess, having another soul tell me that I can do anything. Is what I needed to hear" he smiled. I have never seen him smile before and it was beautiful. His lips looked so good. I wanted to kiss him. But thought to not do that.

We sat in silence and I rested my head on his shoulder as he read his book. I smiled as he started to read to me. I had closed my eyes and imagined me in his fantasy world. It was kinda sweet. As he read to me I moved closer to him and ran my nose against his jaw line. He had stopped reading and looked at me. I looked back at him and watched him lean in. I leaned in as well and we were so close to kissing when Eddie came up to us. I am going to kill him with my own to hands.

"Guys Stan is coming. We need to be in our seats." I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked downstairs to my seat and watched Dimitri come down. What had just happened? We were about to kiss, did he want to kiss me? Did he have the same feelings I did towards him?

"Where were you?" Christian's voice cut me off from my thoughts.

"Looking for a book why?" I tried to play it off.

He shrugged. "Just wondering, why were you and Belikov together?"

"We have the same interests in books, duh." I said.

"What? How to be a Dick 101? Or, how to grow marijuana?" He smirked.

"You don't know Dimitri. So lay off him." I said.

"Like you do?"

I scoffed. "I know him better then you. At least I talked to him."

"Oh so that's what you did? Talk to him?"

"What is wrong with you? Dimitri does nothing wrong and you treat him like he's garbage."

"He is garbage"

"Take that back"

"Are you in love with Dimitri?"

I stayed quiet. He got me on this one. Yes I am in love with Dimitri you stupid idiot. I wanted to yell out. But that wouldn't help at all.

"So you are?"

"Leave me alone."

Christian turned back towards Dimitri. "Hey you got a fan on your bandwagon. I think she'll rip her clothes off for you."

"Why are you treating her like she's a slut?" Dimitri spoke up.

"Isn't that the type of girls you like, tramps, and hoes? Or are you the type to have a one night stand and just leave them."

"Christian you're being a jerk." I said to him.

He shrugged. "I know I am"

I put my head down and started to cry. I am not one to cry, but that hurt. I couldn't believe he thought of me that lowly.

Everything was silent for an hour. Then I heard someone strumming their fingers on the desk. I look back and it's Lissa. I sigh and get up walking over to her and sit next to her.

"You're Lissa right?" I said to her. She nodded. "I'm rose"

"I know." She said. Wow, first word I heard from her all day. "I kinda heard the whole argument between you Christian and Dimitri."

I shook my head. "Ignore Christian. He's a class A asshole."

"I like him" she said quietly.

I shook my head. "No,"

"Yes." She nodded. "I like him. He's nice."

I just pointed to him. "That thing is nice? Did you not just see what he did to me?"

"Yeah that was pretty rude, but he's a good guy."

I sighed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night" I smiled.

"So you like that Belikov guy?" I nodded. "Why?"

"There's a whole different story to what you just see right now. He's a lost soul stuck in a retarded world." I said. "He's very sweet and has a very cute smile."

"So is that what you guys did up there? Just talk and swap life stories?" I nodded.

"That pretty much sums in up, yeah." I smiled. "He read to me too."

"He reads?" I nodded. "That's a shocker."

"Believe it or not"

"One day." She smiled.

I sat with Lissa a little longer to see what she was like. She was pretty much the 'suffer in silence' type of person but on the other hand, she needed friends. She was alone. And I am going to be that friend.

I had sat next to Dimitri and pushed a piece of hair behind my ear as I grabbed my stuff from next to Christian to beside me. I smile and looked at him as he reads away in his western book. I pull out a piece of paper and start to write my own story. Of how a girl and boy meet; opposites of a likenesses. Describing Dimitri and I perfectly, I smiled as I finished one page and flipped to the other to start again. I sighed when I got closer to the end. Stopping, how am I going to finish this? This is hard. But then again, I don't want it to end. But every story has an ending. Will mine and Dimitri's story have an ending? I placed the pencil down and looked at him. He was done his book and his head was down. I couldn't help control my hand and I ran my fingers through his hair. I propped my head up on my hand as my elbow was the leverage. I just let my fingers glide their way through his silky soft hair. I didn't know if he was sleeping. But this was putting me to sleep as well.

I had closed my eyes for a second and I woke up it was 15 minutes. Dimitri was up and had a smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be back" he said. I nodded. And he got up and walked over to the door. I was wondering what he was doing. He came back and tapped me on the shoulder. "Come with me."

'Where are we going?" I asked.

He smirked. "Breaking the rules"

By this time I didn't care. Anything Dimitri did. I wanted to do. So I got up and walked with him to the door. We left the library quietly.

"Can you tell me where we're going?" I asked as we run down the hallways.

"We're taking a little trip"

"Come on Comrade please tell me."

He turned and looked at me. "Comrade?"

"Don't change the subject. Now where are we going?"

"To my locker."

"What's in your locker?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Dimitri?" I groaned and yanked his hand back. I stopped from walking. He stopped as well and looked at me. I pushed him against the wall. "What is in your locker?"

"I just noticed. It's not important now." I looked at him confused. "What's in my locker can wait till Monday. I just want to spend time with you now that we're alone."

I giggled and traced my finger down his chest. "But we can get caught?"

"What's another Saturday for you?"

I giggled again. "Getting to see you for 8 hours again and have you to myself."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. My breath caught and wanted more. I pressed myself against him and kissed his lips back. I slowly put my arms around his neck as his hands gripped my waist. I liked being in his grasped. It made this time all the more wilder and funner. I can't even think straight.

There were footsteps emerging from the direction we had come from. I knew we had been caught. Only to realize it was the others, Eddie, Lissa and Christian. I sighed and looked at them as I stayed against Dimitri. My arms still around his neck, I cocked my head to the side.

"Why have you interrupted us, yet again?"

They shrugged and looked at us. "No reason. We wanted out of the library. We thought you guys got far. But we see you guys went from being far to lip locking in the hallways" Christian said.

"Like you've ever kissed a girl" I said to him.

"Shut it Hathaway."

"I'll make you eat my fist Ozera." I removed myself from Dimitri and moved closer to Christian. "Stop talking shit when you can't even take the taste of it back"

I looked at Dimitri and smiled and we all started to walk again. This time we continued to Dimitri's locker. Only to find we were there to get marijuana from his locker.

"Really Dimitri?" I asked hysterically. "You don't need that?"

"It's a friend's. I'm holding it for him" he shrugged.

I grabbed it out of his hand. "I know this is yours. You better get rid of it."

"Who are you?" He asked me.

"I'm Rose. And you better throw it out or put it back in your locker. I'm not going to make out with you again if that stuff is in your mouth."

"Then don't."

I sighed. "Really, you're gonna treat me like that?"

"Stop trying to change me."

"This isn't you."

"It is me." He yanked it back and I hit my head on the locker door. "Rose? I'm so sorry."

"You were right. You are becoming like your father" I turned away and held my now bleeding forehead. I walked back to the library and started to cry. That really hurt. I can't believe he did that to me. All I was trying to do was not make him to that anymore. If he wanted to be with me he can't smoke. I know it's a horrible thing to say but seriously. I know he's not like that. I know he's much better then that. I just have to find a way to get around to him.

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 3. I hope its long enough. SIGH. Anyways I am enjoying my break here in Montana. Gonna fix me some lunch now. YE-HAWW<strong>


	5. AN i know you hate me

_Okay... so i am very very sorry for not updating in a looong time. This time is the most difficult for me. Like one... I moved. And i broke my finger. I am pregnant and I am very hormonal. My back hurts and my toes hurt. I feel like i am gonna vomit. My leg broke as well cause i fell down my stairs snapping my ankle. So YAA! I wanna say one thing... GUYS ARE JERKS! UGH wishing i had one of my book characters or one of Sherillyn Kenyon's characters as my babys daddy. but no. Sigh. Sad face. But I promise I will up date as soon as possible. Loves ya always. Julie BEAN_

_PS There is no PS. Im tired._


	6. AN BIOTCHES

Hey Everyone I'm baaaaack! I know its been awhile but it was absurd I finally got everything I needed and I am fine. Sad part is I lost my baby. It was so sad. I had to push out a still born. He was almost born. SO as of right now... I am done with sex and men. And Just working on my stories. I am looking for a beta at the momet. Any takers? I don't bite. Not in the way youre afraid of (Ah love you Christian Ozera) Okay soo anyways. I just wanted you all to know. I will update once a week. Until I get my own computer. I love all of you.

-Julie 3


	7. AN Apologies

HOLY SHIT! I am sooo sorry. I did not even know I was gone this long. I feel like crying. I promised you weekly updates and I got so caught up in school and graduation and work and everything. I swear on everything I have that I will try to update soon. Tonight definitely tonight and I will make it long. I promise do not worry. God I know you all hate me but please give me time. I will update. I don't have a comp at the moment.

Secondly, all of my stories will be all human maybe one day I will do them as dhampir's and moroi. Please do not hate. I am tired of people saying that we should stick to the way richelle mead wrote the books and keep them dhampir and moroi. Well why have this wonderful website if we can't change it up? Its what makes this a fan fic DUUUUUH! Gosh get with it dumbasses.

Thirdly, I am not an advanced writer. My chaps will be short. But I will get some help. I promise.

And lastly, I love looking at my emails at the alerts. Makes me super dee duper happy!

-Love Julie


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so I am going back to the original story line of this story. I feel it should stick to the movie because I love it oh so much. And I see so many love this story. It's amazing to see fans of the breakfast club. Not many enjoy the 80s like me and our good friend Dimitri Belikov.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Academy. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Now onward with the adventures!**

* * *

><p>DPOV:<p>

I swore out loud. I hadn't meant to hurt Roza. The others stared at me, Christian giving me the dirtiest look of them all. I knew I was in deep shit. Yes, they don't get along but he was willing to stick up for one of his own. I sighed and prepared for the worse. But it never came. So I had gotten what I needed and started to head down the hall. The others followed until we saw Stan in the hallway. Fuck! We are screwed.

We started to run all over the school, but Stan seemed to follow us wherever we went. It's like he knew we were here but too chicken shit to call us out. I looked at Christian we seemed to want to get back to library safely. But luck didn't seem to be on our side.

"We need to go through the activities hall." Christian announced.

"No the cafeteria" I had stated. Christian gave me glare. Like that was going to scare me. I'm Dimitri Fucking Belikov. I don't get scared, except when it comes to my old man. I didn't seem to be tough around him.

Christian's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "We're going through the activities hall. We're through with listening to you, Belikov"

They started to run away again in the direction we had just come from. Man, was he going to be pissed off when he finds out that the hall was closed off. I decided to follow the other idiots. We didn't get far until we had to turn around because Stan was there again. He seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot in these hallways alone. It made me a bit suspicious. I guess he isn't the tough guy we all think he was, but he was scary enough to scare us out of the hallways.

We finally got to the activities hall to see it gated off. We looked at the Christian. "Nice going asshole" I said, it was obvious he was.

"Fuck you" Christian looked at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Fuck you" Eddie said looking at Christian. "Why didn't you listen to Dimitri?"

Christian looked like he wanted to say something to the poor nerd, but chose not to. "We're going to get caught"

I shook my head. "No, just me" they stared at me wide eyed as I started to run towards the gym. I was the distraction. I knew I had to do the right thing, even though they weren't my friends. I wanted to make this up to Rose. "I WANNA BE A AIRBOURNE RANGER!" I sang loudly running down the hall. "BEFORE THE DAY I DIE THESE FIVE THINGS I WANNA TRY. BICYCLE TRICYCLE AUTOMOBILE VIRGINS MOTHER FARRISWHEEL" I laughed as I knew Stan heard me and he was going to be pissed off. I loved pissing him off.

I had gotten into the gym and grabbed the closest thing to me, a shoe and a basket ball. Oh yeah, time to have fun with the fucker.

"AAAAH!" I screamed bouncing the ball. "3…2..1.." I shot the ball as Stan entered the gym.

"BELIKOV!" He bellowed out. "BELIKOV! What is the meaning of this?"

"Don't you wanna hear my e'scuse." I said in a jock accent. It didn't mix well with my Russian accent. "I'm thinking about tryin out for a schola shiiip" I moved my hand in a cool manner.

"Give.. Give me the ball" Stan yelled.

I smirked and faked to give him the ball. He flinched and my smirk grew. I faked again then rolled it onto the ground, Stan had kicked the ball when I was taking off the white basketball shoe. As in doing so I hopped over the ball. Yeah I thought I was cool. We walked back to the library in silence. This so was not gonna be good.

Entering the library I thought I was the shit. Until Stan had pushed me towards my seat, I wasn't good on impulse.

"Mr. Wiseguy here has taken it upon himself to go to the gymnasium. I'm sorry to inform you, you're going to be without his services for the rest of the day." Stan said to the others.

"B-O-O H-O-O" I stated,

"Everything's a big joke, huh Belikov ? The false alarm you pulled, Friday, false alarms are really funny aren't they...What if your home what if your family..what if your dope was on fire?"

"Impossible sir. It's in Castiles' underwear" Christian laughed.

"Oh you think this is funny. You think he is bitching?" Stan looked at Christian. "I'll tell you what's funny, visit Belikov in 5 years. And you'll see what's funny" He looked over at me, That one really hurt my feelings. "What's wrong Dimitri gonna cry." He walked over to me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey keep your fucking hands off me." I growled at him And jerked my arm away from him. "I expected better manners from you Stan" I walked out giving my last farewell. My eyes fell on Rose. God all I wanted to do was grab her and hold her. But Stan might think that I was molesting the poor girl, and kill me. I didn't want that to happen. So I walked over to Christian and handed him my sunglasses. "For better hallway vision" I winked over at Rose and she rolled her eyes holding where her head was injured. Fuck. I am a total douche.

We got to the janitor's closet where I was gonna be staying in. I was in isolation. I really hated to be alone. Especially in closets, I was claustrophobic. This was a tiny closet. I sat on the boxes and looked as Stan hovered me, he made me feel really small. I hated to feel vulnerable. But I cannot go against brute force and all. Especially since he holds my future in his hands. If I wanted to get bitched at I should have stayed home and listen to my old man bitch at me for being a mistake and that he wishes I was dead. I hated him with a passion.

"That's the last time, Bender. That's the last time you ever make me look bad in front of those kids, do you hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a hear me? I make $31,000 dollars a year and I have a home and I'm not about to throw it away on some punk like you...But someday, man, someday." He started his rant, "When you're outta here and you've forgotten all about this place And they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in your own pathetic life...I'm gonna be there. That's right. And I'm gonna kick the living shit out of you, man, I'm gonna knock your dick in the dirt!"

I just looked at him Disbelieving. "Are you threatening me?"

Stan just laughed! He laughed. Then smirked. "What are you gonna do about it? Who's gonna believe you? You think anyone is going to take your word over mine? I am a man with power" He shook his head. I blocked out the rest of his ranting until he told me to hit him. That son of a bitch was really testing me to see if I would really hit him. I may be an asshole to others but I do not put my hands on people who have the upper hand on me. I hated being in this type of situation. "Hit me" He pointed to his face. "Right here."

I just stared at him. A pained expression on my face, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. I hadn't any idea what to do. Staring just seem the apropos thing to do.

"Just as I suspected you're a gutless turd" Stan left me alone with my thoughts.

I just smirk. That asshole left me alone. Had he any idea how well I know this school. Every vent every air duct every secret passage. Yeah I may look like a dumbass, but I am 100% smart. I think.

I smiled as I climbed up into the ceiling where the tiles moved. Carefully. Oh so carefully crawling through the walls of the school back to the library. I began to tense up as the walls creek, oh this isn't going to be good. So I started to tell myself a little joke.

"A naked blond walks into a bar with a poodle under one arm and a 2 foot salami under the other" I chuckled as I remembered Ivan telling me this joke. "She lays the poodle on the table, the bar tender looks at the naked blond and says 'I suppose you won't be needing a drink' and the naked blond says…" And just like that the ceiling gave away. I fell through the ceiling. A loud crash going through the library. "OH SHIT!" I shout out as I fall down and land. Wondering if I was going to die then. But I didn't. I walk away in one piece.

Walking down the steps towards the others dusting off my hands on my pants, pushing a strand of my long hair behind my ear. "I forgot my pencil"

"God dammit What in god's name is that?" I head Stan's voice. I quickly ran under Rose and Christian's table hiding. "What was that noise?"

"What noise?" Christian said.

"I was just in my office I heard a noise" Stan said sternly.

"Could you describe the noise?" Eddie finally spoke out.

"Watch your mouth young man" Stan said directly at Eddie.

I look in front of me and see Rose's perfect legs. Only if they would open just a bit to see what kind if panties she was wearing. I tried to sit up straight and bumped my head. The entire time they were trying to cover for me. I liked that these people weren't my friends but able to try to cover up for me. I slowly put my face into her legs. Wanting to get that sweet aroma of her, to know what she tasted like. But I was so out of it from that fall. Rose closed her legs on my face making me grunt.

Later Alto had left. And it was party time. I walked over to Eddie after Rose beat the hell out my back with her hands. "So… Ahab kybo mein doobage…"

"Yo waistoid, you're not blazing up in here" Christian said as the rest of us walked to the upper part of the library. "Shit" He follows up behind us. Let the fun begin.

* * *

><p><strong>All right there you have it. I have finally updated. its not long. But I am in so much pain. So tell me what was your most embarrassing moment? I shall tell you mine. And it was horrible. Review pweeease!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Deleted Scene Chap

**A/N: Short Updates. Sorry I have not been able to update sooner, life has been hectic. But I am back. I will try to update everyday.**

**Sorry for any mistakes my keyboard seems to hate me. J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire academy.**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV! (Deleted Scene)<strong>

Stan walked into the library in his nonchalant way. I really hated that man. We stayed quiet in his presence I on the other hand wasn't like that. I usually spoke my mind. But with Rose around, she made me want to be different and no way in hell am I changing for a girl. Especially one like Rose.

"All right, that's 30 minutes for lunch" Stan said. UGH!

Christian looked at him like he had 3 heads. "In here?"

"yes in here." Satan I mean Stan said.

I rolled my eyes and listened to the imbeciles banter. I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked. "Will milk be made available to us?"

"Yeah I get totally dehydrated sir." Rose spoke. Oh her voice sent chills all over my body. I wanted her to touch all over my body.

"I've seen her get dehydrated sir it gets really disgusting." Christian saving up towards her. GAG! I hated him too.

I watched as Alto had gotten Christian and Lissa to leave together. I rolled my eyes and watched Rose. My eyes boring into the back of her head. What a beautiful head. I had gotten up to the random looking statue and began to ponder against it. Actually thinking of Rose and what I must say to her. What should I say to her?

Minutes later I was with Rose and Eddie. Wow what a motley crew we were. So strange and out of our comfort zone.

"Hey Rose." I started off. Trying to be as nice as I can to her.

"What now?" She snubbed her way at me. Oh? Wow.

"Want to see a picture of a man with elephantitus of his nuts?" I smirked. That would teach her. I think.

"You're nauseating." She rolled her eyes at me.

I smirked realizing I am getting somewhere with her. "hey Rose. Would you consider dating a man like that? He has a great personality but you would have to sit backseat his nuts would have to ride shot-gun"

Rose gasped and looked at me disgusted. Her mood sullen as her mind was reeling. I watched her closely. She was here but her mind was somewhere far off.

"You know what I wish I was doing?"

"Uh be careful, Eddie here is a Cherry." I pointed back at the nerd on the banister.

"What? I am not a cherry." He frowns and shakes his head.

I gave him a disapproving look. Like really dude? You want me to believe that a nerd like you have gotten laid? Year right.

"When have you gotten laid?" I rose one eyebrow at him.

He gave me a duh look. "I've laid lots of time."

"Yeah name one?"

"You wouldn't know her. She lives in Canada. I met her over in Niagara Falls."

Ha! Liar. "Ever lay anyone around here?"

Eddie looked at Rose and then back at me. Motioning me to be quiet. WHAT?! That fucker slept with my girl? Oh no it was about to be on like Donkey Kong. I glared at the fucker.

"So, you and Rose did it."

"DO what?" Rose asked coming back to earth.

"Well according to all the available women in the Niagara Falls region that he and you are riding the Hobby Horse." That should teach the ass.

"You PERV!" Rose sounded so disgusted at him.

I started to smirk. "He's lying. He twisted my story around."

"SO you two didn't do it." I asked smirking now. My eyes glowing. "Then why were you motioning to Rose."

"Because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin."

"Why didn't you want me to know if you were a virgin or not."

Eddie sighed. "because it's my business. My personal business."

"Well Eduardo, it seems like you aren't doing any business at all." I looked at Rose. Proving to her that I wasn't a virgin and that I might as well be very skilled the sack. If I say so myself.

"I think it's okay if a guy is a virgin." Rose said aloud after a few beats. I look at her my eyes widen. Seriously? Damn I have no luck at all.

"Really?" Eddie asked. Rose nodded. I shoot my head and walked back to my table. That was some shit. I was so wrong about Rose and about the others. I'm not going to stop being a dick just because of a girl. I'll stop being a dick when people treat me with respect and not judge me by the way I look.

A few minutes later Lissa and Christian come back with our drinks. SWEET! I was parched and wanted more then just a soda. I watched as the others pulled out their lunches. I sat between Rose and Christian just to get closer to my favorite girl of the day. Tomorrow it could be Lily. Or Daisy. Any flower. But Rose, my favorite. Mm-mm-mm.

Rose pulled out a container and began to pull out contents. I widen my eyes and frowned.

"What's that?" I looked at what looked like Sushi.

"Guess?" She frowned. "Where's your lunch?"

"You're wearing it." I winked. And wanted to touch her so badly. Run my fingers through her sexy long brown hair. Mm, such a turn on.

"Nauseating."

"What is it."

"Sushi."

"Sushi?"

"Yes, Rice, Raw fish and seaweed."

"You'll eat that and you won't accept a guy's tongue in your mouth?" I almost gagged. I don't think I want to kiss her anymore. I was turned off now.

"Can I eat?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Go ahead."

I turned my head to hear a rustling noise coming from next to me. I frowned and watched as Christian pulled out his lunch. Sandwich, donuts, chips, juice, banana, and an apple. WOW! What a funny guy.

Lissa behind us was making noise behind us. This girl who has been quiet all day is making weird crunching noises. I look and see her making a cheese, sugar, and Cap'n Crunch cereal sandwich. Odd. Okay then. I move onto my next victim.

I grab Eddie's bag and pull it towards me. I pull out its contents. Wow this kids parents must love him.

"Milk?" I pull out a thermos.

"It's soup." He goes to reach it. I slap his hand away. "that's apple juice." He smiled.

"I can read" I pulled out a sandwich and smirked. "PB&J with the crust cut off. Wow Ed, did your mom marry Mr. Rodgers?"

"Uh, no. Mr. Castiles."

I got up and moved over to the weird sculpture in the room. I don't know why that was there. It seemed awkward.

"here's how I pictured life at big Ed's House." I situate myself. "Son? Yeah dad? How's your day pal? Great dad, how's yours? Super, say son how'd you like to go fishing this weekend? Great dad, but I got homework to do. That's all right son you can do it on the boat. Gee!" I smirk and look at everyone. "Dear, isn't our son swell? Yes dear. Isn't life swell." I made a kissing gesture as if I was mom and dad kissing. I shook my head. And busted out the fourth wall.

"Oh yeah? What about your family?" Eddie said.

I smirked and nodded. "My Family? Oh that's really easy." I got back into my formation. I Closed my eyes and shook my head. "Stupid, worthless, no good god damned free-loading bitch. Big mouth know it all asshole jerk" I imitated my father. Yeah, life sucked. "You forgot ugly lazy and disrespectful." I imitated my mother then made a back handed gesture as if I backslapped my mother. "Shut up bitch go make me a turkey pot pie." I hated that fucker. I don't know why my mother stayed with him for that long. "what about you, dad. Fuck you! No Dad what about you. FUCK YOU! NO DAD WHAT ABOUT YOU? FUCK YOU! BAM!" I made a punching gesture as if my father punched me and I punched him back. I was getting pissed off now.

"That's bull. It's all part of your image." Christian said. Of course he'd be the wise ass.

"Want to come over sometime." I said. Really, you want to see what that asshole does?

"I don't believe a word of it." He looked at me.

"No?" Seriously? This guy has got to be fucking kidding me.

"Did I stutter?" Christian's jaw ticked.

I walked over to him and rolled up my sleeve showing him a burn mark. "You see that?" I shoved it in his face. "It's the size of a cigar." He flinched away. Yeah, this'll teach him. "Do I stutter? See this is what I get when I spill paint in my garage." I back away from him. "I don't need to be here and hang around with you fucking dildos anymore."

I growled and walked away. I slammed my hands on a desk and threw the giant dictionary off it. And an encyclopedia. I really didn't give a shit. I needed to sit and think to myself. Fuck!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This was a scene I had written but forgotten to post it. SO it's a deleted scene and one of my favorites to write. I love writing in Dimitri's POV. Especially when I make him kind perv-ish and a dick and the bad boy. Sounds kinky. REVIEW! Pwease!**


	10. Chapter 10

Updating this story! I have changed the plot around so i am not plagerizing the story line! GRRR LOL anyways enjooy! :)

* * *

><p>RPOV:<p>

I looked at Christian and slapped his arms. That jerk. I mean I get why he did it, but Dimitri is a troubled guy. I felt so bad for him. No one knew his home life was unsatisfying. Why he did the things he did? I really hated Christian right now.

"Why'd you say that?" I frowned.

"How was I suppose to know? I mean he lies about everything else." Christian defended himself.

I rolled my eyes "But that doesn't mean you should say anything." I mean, who was he to judge someone anyways. Seriously? Poor Dimitri. I got up and crossed my arms over my chest. Sure Dimitri could be perverted and rude and nauseating. But it doesn't mean he's a total cocksmith. I looked where Dimitri went and followed him. It was now or never. I had to say something to him.

I walked up behind Dimitri and rubbed his shoulders. "Shh, it's just me." I whispered in his ear.

"That doesn't make it better Rose." He snapped at me. He got up and walked away from me. I frowned and followed him.

"Hey asshole. Look at me. I am tired of you treating me like I'm dirt." I walked over to him and turned him around.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and smirked. "Well then. I should just keep ignoring you."

"Dimitri? What is your problem? You've done nothing but insult me and make me feel horrible. I have done nothing wrong to you. Why do you keep making passes at me? I'm not interested. I just want to know your deal."

"Not interested? You think I give a fuck if you're not interested in me?" He scowled. "Because I don't all right. I've had enough of you and your boy ganging up on me, all right. I'm tired of this bullshit you and him always give me."

I looked at him hurt and scoffed. "You are not scaring me off that easily Belikov, okay? So just quit it with the act."

'Me? I quit with my act? This is me so fucking like it or leave me be. Okay if someone needs to quit their act, it is you. You are not like this. I know you're not Rose." He yelled at me. I kind of had to give it to him, no one would be able to stand up to me, but if anyone could do that, I guess it would be Dimitri.

I sighed and nodded "You're right. I do need to change." I licked my lips to moisten them. "But I am not changing today because I want to get to know Dimitri Belikov."

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I shook my head. He nodded and smiled. "We'll I'll tell you about me." He got this evil smirk on his face. "If you tell me about you."

I knew it. I freaking knew it. But I bit my lip and smiled at Dimitri. "I love your evil smile. It makes you look sexy."

Dimitri looked startled. 'What did you say?"

'You look sexy Dimitri." I moved closer to him. "I wouldn't mind giving everything up to see you smile like that."

"Even your virginity?" He was testing me now. I knew the ass was doing this to see if I would give it up easily to him. I shook my head. "Damn, you're tougher then you look."

'I know Dimitri. But if it was the right time and place, then yes I would give it up. Especially to you." I ran a hand through his hair that seemed to make him look even more of a god. "I bet if you took your shirt off I'd see a sexy body."

I shook my head. "No I'm not taking my shirt off."

"Can I feel?"

"No."

"Please Dimitri." I moved closer to press my chest against his arm.

"Are you throwing yourself at me?" I smirked and nodded. "I have to say you are beautiful."

"Then let me feel your body Dimitri." I whispered in his ear nipping at his ear lobe. I felt him shudder under me and took my hand to his chest. "You're letting me feel you?" He nodded and closed his eyes. I see he looked like he was having a hard time with this. I bit my lip and moved my hand away. "No, I won't touch you. Unless you want me to. This is forcing you to do something you're not use to. I'm sorry."

(I am now changing this up. I am sorry if I am making Dimitri too Christian Grey-ish. I just read the damn books he's in my head and I want to make an insecure Dimitri)

Dimitri shook his head and opened his eyes with a painful expression. I wanted to cry for him. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. I bit my lip and held back the tears that were stinging to come out. Dimitri cupped my face and stroked my cheeks. I leaned into his hand and felt comfortable.

"What do they do to you at home?" I whispered.

Dimitri pulled his hand away and I looked at him. He looked angry. I guess I asked the wrong question.

"That's none of your concern." he told me coolly.

I nodded. "Understandable. I just want to get to know you Dimitri. But it doesn't help that you keep hiding from me. Open up to me Dimitri. Tell me what it is that is eating you up inside. Why you look so hurt when I touched your chest. You showed all of us you and your father don't get along. Tell me Dimitri."

'What do you want me to tell you Rose?" He looked exhausted. "That when I go home after this, that I am and always will be nothing to my family. My father will probably be in his drunken state and beat the hell out of me. Go home and starve because we have no food. What do you want me to do?"

I put a hand to my mouth and shook my head. I touched his cheek but he moved away from me. I moved closer to him. "Dimitri. Tell me what can I do to help you. Please tell me."

Dimitri sighed and looked at me. "I want to be loved. I am tired of being the bad guy." He shook his head. "That's too much to ask for."

"No, it's not honey." I cupped his face. "Just ask me. I will love you."

He studied my face to see if I was lying. It hurt me to know that he had to read me before he could trust me. It must be bad at home. I frowned when he didn't say anything. I stood up and held my hand out to him.

"Well I'll wait for you, baby." I smiled and when he held my hand I felt a spark in my body. "Do you feel that?"

He nodded and looked at me when he stood up. "I feel it Roza."

I closed my eyes. I finally got my answer. We felt that spark, something that made it sure that I wasn't lying to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "Good." I leaned my head against his chest. I finally felt complete when he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stayed like this for awhile until we let each other go.

(About an hour later, taking place after Dimitri hit Rose in the head with the locker)

We sat at the top of the library, high out of our minds. Eddie was off laughing about something. I took a puff of the joint and coughed. EW! This is gross.

"Chick's can't hold the smoke. That's what it is." he said in a funny voice. He made me laugh.

I put the joint to my lips and inhaled. I took it easy and looked at Dimitri, he was watching me. I wasn't giving up easily on this.

"You want to know how popular I am? I am so popular everyone loves me." I put a hand to my chest in dramatics. I rolled my head back.

Dimitri smirked and laughed. "Aw, poor baby." I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I was still mad at him for hitting me.

I looked up where Christian came out from the smoky room. My eyes widen as he took off his jacket and started to dance around. I laughed as he started to run and flip around. He took off his shirt and I shook my head. OH MY GOD! There is something wrong with him when he was high. I shook my head and laughed again. Eddie seemed to have hit me and I didn't notice I was too intrigued with Christian. Then the door slammed and Christian yelled the glass breaking to add to his dramatics. I shook my head and couldn't believe he did this. I couldn't believe we were doing this.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it! Review. And tell me what was your favorite part about your childhood. If you had a child at all... Bless your face... if you sneezed during this story bless you. LMFAO I love Tobuscus! Toby Tuner. Amazing guy. Like him too.<p> 


End file.
